world_of_aternfandomcom-20200214-history
Aspect of the Horned God
Aspect of the Horned God The mountains of Tellugwellen are home to fierce and dangerous tribesman, the lawless ones but even among them there are men even greater to be feared. These are the chosen "Husbands" of the volatile and capricious Fey goddess Danu, all male warriors of wits and brawn to whom she grants her fury and wrath. Woe and Death await any who trespass upon her sacred forest and mountain sites for the laughter in the woods may be the last thing you hear. Prerequisites In order to advance as an Aspect of the Horned God, you must meet the following prerequisites (in addition to the multiclassing prerequisites for your existing class): • Strength 13. • Charisma 13. • Proficiency in the Religion skill. • Character level 5th. • Must be a male worshipper of Danu • Complete a special task. You must have proven yourself as worthy to receive Danu's affection. Class Features: As a Aspect of the Horned God, you gain the following class features. Hit Points Hit Dice: 1d12 per Aspect of the Horned God level Hit Points per Level: 1d12 (or 7) + your Constitution modifier per Aspect of the Horned God level Proficiencies Tools: None Saving Throws: None Skills: None Equipment The Aspect of the Horned God prestige class does not grant any special equipment. At level 1 in this class the character receives Ríastrad (Ex): The Aspect of the Horned God taps into the battle frenzy warping powers of Danu. His muscle mass enlarges greatly and his face become a rictus grin and he laughs manically, hacking foes limb from limb. This functions as the rage ability of a barbarian with the following differences. The Aspect of the Horned God may still cast spells and nor does he need to make concentration checks. Spells per Day/Spells Known: ''' At every level gained in the Aspect of the Horned God class, the character gains new spells per day from the cleric/bard/druid lists (and spells known, if applicable) as Follows Level 1 1 2nd slot Level 2 1 3rd slot Level 3 1 4th slot Level 4 1 5th slot Level 5 1 6th slot At Level 2 in this class the character receives '''Fire of Danu : The Aspect of the Horned God now manifests the wrath of Danu, any weapon he wields gains the flaming ability deal 1d8 extra fire damage ontop of its normal damage At Level 3 in this class the character receives Skulls for the Cauldron: The Aspect of the Horned God make take the head of an slain enemy and preform a ritual over it and create a fetish from the creatures skull. It takes 24 hours to create one. This fetish grants the Aspect and all his allies within 30 feet a +2 bonus to attack and damage against creatures of the same type. He may make several fetishes but only one can be used at time and changing fetishes is a full round action. At Level 4 in this class the character receives''' T'he Horned God Comes: The Aspect of the Horned God has reached his pinnacle and his connection with the goddess is at its strongest he transforms into the likeness of the goddesses slain lover and gains further strength. His head grows antlers and takes on a terrible deer like bestial appearance and he grows in size, his muscles rippling with divine power.' Gains Increases in size He gains +20 to his movement speed He gains a Gore as a natural attack that deals 2d8 + his str modifier. His fetishes give twice the benefit At level 5 in this class the character receives Danu's chosen. He gains the benefit of a permanent Mind Blank ability.